Sakura and the Crazy Mix-up
by JHernade84
Summary: Sakura wakes up one day to find herself eight years in the past when her life was MUCH different. But if future Sakura is there, what happened to sixteen-year-old Sakura? Rated M to be safe.
1. waking up in the past

The spring air was heating up and Sakura could feel summer coming at full blast. The first day of June came hot and steamy, the air thick with rain from the previous night. As Sakura rolled out of bed, she stretched and moaned in satisfaction as her muscles loosened. As she stood up Sakura smiled into the morning. She leaned down to touch her toes, cracking her eyes open as she did so and sighed as her belly stopped her, halfway down.

As she straightened Sakura thought about her morning. It had to start with her taking a shower. She made her way to the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. She pulled her pink hair out of her face and spat out the toothpaste, figuring she'd rinse her mouth out in the shower. Then, suddenly Sakura realized that she wasn't looking at her reflection.

Okay, so it was her, but not at the same time. Sakura stared at her sixteen-year-old self. Eyes wide in shock, the young woman stared at her thinner frame, her clear skin, and her pregnant belly. Wait, sixteen and pregnant? Sakura thought through the last night. She'd been speaking with the Hokage last she knew, but then her vision had gone black and she'd forgotten it all.

A hand snaked up into view in the mirror as Sakura patted her cheeks and saw there were no circles under her eyes. She was no longer twenty four, she had gone back eight years in time, but her unborn child had stayed with her. Looking around Sakura realized her apartment wasn't as clean, nor was it as furnished. The cupboards would probably be bare and if Sakura had any sense she'd guess that everyone she knew was younger too.

Tsunade-sama had most likely tried the time travel technique after having one too many drinks. Sakura glared at her reflection wishing she could go and smack the older woman. She'd have to go and find the Hokage now, The Third had always liked team 7 and Sakura bet that he'd help her, but before then she'd have to disguise her pregnancy. Especially if she ran into Kakashi. At this age he was still her sensei and not her- Sakura stopped that train of thought and quickly got into the shower.


	2. sharing a secret

An hour later, Sakura stood just outside the Hokage's office, feeling very relieved at having told someone. She was so thankful that The Third still liked her. Sakura pushed away from the wall she was leaning against looking down at her hidden stomach. The Hokage had taught her how to apply the technique that allowed only those with previous knowledge of her condition to see it. As the girl began to walk down the hall, she made sure to hide her belly. Though she was showing it wasn't huge, but still at four months anyone with eyes and a half a brain could tell.

As Sakura wandered down the hall, deep in thought, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry," Sakura mumbled, blushing slightly as she put a hand to her stomach out of habit. She looked up to see Kakashi looking down at her and her apology caught in her throat as she stared. He looked so young. She put her hand to her head and looked away as something clicked in her younger body, "Ah, training!" she cried, hand flying back to her stomach.

Kakashi looked down at her, amusement and worry flashed across his visible eye. "Sakura-chan, I would have expected this from Naruto or Sasuke, but not from you," his masked lips curled into a grin and Sakura noticed that his eye crinkled into a smile.

Blushing slightly more now, she cringed. "Sorry, Kakashi, I'll go..."

A voice behind her cut her off as she looked away from Kakashi's startled face. "Sakura-chan, where are your manners?" Iruka-sensei's voice sounded behind her. Sakura grimaced and turned slightly, startled at his younger face, now wrinkle free.

"What do you mean Sensei?" she asked the young man. "What have I done?" her nerves jangling like a charm bracelet, she stopped the feeling by placing her other hand on her belly.

"Kakashi is your sensei, yet you show him no respect," Iruka-sensei's eyes narrowed slightly and he nodded as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Kakashi I-I mean K-Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stuttered in her embarrassment. "I am s-so s-sorry! I f-forgot..." her excuse died on her lips as she saw him trying to hold off laughter. "H-hey, don't laugh at me!" she felt her cheeks heat up and she disappeared in a poof of smoke, forgetting that at sixteen she'd been unable to do so and startling her senseis very much.

Leaving the horrid situation, Sakura reappeared just by the training spot for the day where she was to meet with Naruto and Sasuke for their training, as well as Kakashi. Sakura figured if she kept it simple, she would feel better at the end of the morning.

Training flew by, Sakura hadn't remembered when she'd had so much fun, especially since she'd been pregnant as Kakashi was always worrying or away on missions. As Sakura looked up at his younger self, she noticed he'd been watching her. She slipped away quietly into the woods for some alone time, missing her Kakashi and wishing she could tell him about the whole ordeal.

As Sakura settled into her perch in a nearby tree, she let the illusion fall so she could talk with her baby in private. She rubbed her sweaty stomach, "Baby, it's so tough here, nobody knows about you and your Daddy hasn't found out. He doesn't know and now..." The girl trailed off, feeling a presence nearby the tree. Quickly she put the illusion back up to hide her baby belly.

"Kakashi," she felt the name slip through her lips.

Suddenly the young man was perched on the tree next to her. "Sakura-chan, you really have become bold in addressing me recently, what is it? Did something happen when I went to that club last week?"

Sakura shook her head, wishing she wasn't back in time where he would keep his face hidden from her. "S-sorry, Sensei, it isn't that, I just..." Sakura couldn't tell him now. Not about everything. "Did the Hokage tell you anything? Because if sh-he did than forget it, please."

Kakashi's eye widened and he suddenly looked interested. "No he didn't, but I bet that's what Iruka went in their to talk with him about, I bet he knows more than me!" Kakashi's voice raised and the twenty-year-old shook his head in disbelief. "My own student," he mumbled.

Suddenly, Kakashi stood and began to walk away, "Come on Sakura-chan, we need to go catch that bastard," Kakashi's lips turned up under his mask and he looked at her expectantly. Wanting her to follow in suit. Sakura blushed and began to haul herself up by the tree, embarrassed by how awkward her belly made it to get up and down.

As he saw her struggle he lifted her up easliy, only showing off in her opinion. As she looked at Kakashi, she saw concern, but she brushed it off, as well as her bottom. "Thanks," she mumbled, blushing yet again.

Embarrassment filled her as Kakashi leaned close. "Are you alright?" he asked her, getting close enough that Sakura felt herself get dizzy.

She'd been sorely lacking in the Kakashi department as her Kakashi had been gone on a mission for the last month. As she thought this, she squinched her eyes shut and shook her head. "No!" she scolded herself. "Stop it," she told her belly. The baby was making her emotions run wild.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Sakura, are you alright? What's hurting you? Did you pull something in training?" Sakura shook her head again and opened her eyes, her sensei's face too close for comfort.

The teenager pushed him back. "I need some space Kakashi...sensei," she added as an afterthought.

The man pulled away, startled, and Sakura could see the hurt in his eye. "I can't do it, you've been gone...but..." Sakura mumbled trying to back-peddle and forgetting her place yet again. "Sensei, I'm so, so sorry," she said, tears sparkling in her eyes and making her angry at her emotions. With a puff of smoke, she disappeared again, leaving Kakashi behind, dazed and curious.


	3. found out

_She was walking through a garden filled with little foxgloves. Kakashi was beside her and there was a small hand in hers. Sakura looked down at smaller version of herself, but with her father's shock of silver felt so calm and happy, but then the ground began to shake and Sakura was thrown to the dirt path..._

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Get up-" Sakura was snapped from her dream and sat up angrily, glaring at the now startled boy bouncing on her bed. Naruto was staring at Sakura's stomach. Uncovered and in plain sight, Sakura had unknowingly not been able to keep herself hidden while she was asleep. "Sa-ku-ra?" Naruto gaped at his best friend. "What's that?" He pointed to her belly and Sakura moaned.

"Naruto, you should have knocked!" She wailed, "I wasn't ready to tell you-"

Naruto cut her off, "Not ready to tell me that you're PREGNANT?" The sixteen-year-old screeched, throwing his hands into the air. "Not ready? This is huge! Seriously," the boy's eyes were as wide as saucers as Sakura tried to explain.

"I'm not like this! No, this is the future me, but into this body! Don't think such vulgar things! I am- was normal before the new Hokage put me back here, eight years earlier. Naruto-kun, I am simply hiding it from everyone until I can return to my own time!" Sakura's face was red and she had pulled the sheet around her, but it did very little to hide her.

Naruto cringed, "Really?" he asked, "I mean- cool!" Naruto pulled Sakura to him in a huge embrace, clutching her tightly before carefully letting her go. "Sorry," he mumbled, pulling away from Sakura's figure and blushing. "You seemed more mature the other day, and you didn't bind your chest like normal...I-I mean-" Naruto's face went totally red as he stumbled to a stop.

Sakura held up a hand, laughing. "Yeah, it hurts now that I'm pregnant, besides, Ka- Um never mind. I stopped doing it long ago, I guess." Sakura had almost told him about Kakashi ridding her of the habit, but she held her tongue, hoping that Naruto would forget about it, which he did.

Naruto bounded up and ran out of the room, calling over his shoulder something about telling the others, but he was cut off before he finished. Sakura heard him run into the door and she made her way out of her room to see if he was alright. "Naruto-kun..." Sakura called as she walked into the view of the door.

"Kakashi...sensei?" The girl cried trying to hide as she saw him look up and take her in. Sakura was embarrassed at his shock, especially since she was only wearing a loose cami and some underwear. She stepped back, but not soon enough, Kakashi's masked mouth dropped open.

"Sakura-chan?" he managed to choke out, "Wha-"

Naruto leapt off of the floor where he'd fallen and sensing danger in the air, stood back against the wall.

Kakashi took several long strides and stopped where he stood over Sakura, "Sakura-chan, who did this to you?" he asked, his voice razor sharp and dangerous.

Sakura felt the air leave the room and cringed against the wall, embarrassment and shame rolling over her. How come she hadn't put up the illusion again? She should've been more cautious knowing that Naruto wouldn't be alone. Sakura tried to think back to the question Kakashi had demanded of her and she drew a blank.

Luckily Kakashi wasn't through, "Sakura, you tell me who did this and I will hunt him down and-" Sakura didn't let him finish, clapping her hand to his mouth.

"No," she whispered. "Naruto, leave please," she said and heard him obey. Then, she looked into her sensei's eye. "Sit down, Kakashi, I-I have something to tell you."

Sakura had wanted to wait, to maybe never tell him, not this Kakashi. The first time had been so nice, Kakashi had been so accepting, excited even. But this was different, and Sakura knew it.

The girl led her teacher to the couch and pushed him so he was sitting down before she continued. "This," she said, motioning to her stomach. "This was all you, Kakashi." She wanted to keep going, but her teacher began to pale rapidly. She pulled his mask down.

"Breathe," she commanded. "It's not what you think." And so she began to explain it all as her teacher and lover gasped for air. As she finished, he stilled completely.

"Kakashi, say something, anything!" She put her hand on his arm and pulled his face to look into hers.

He had a blank look of pure shock. "Me? Mine? I did this?" He whispered, "I took such an advantage over you!" Sakura shook her head.

"Kakashi...sensei, you didn't..." Sakura pinked to think of the first time she'd been out with Kakashi. In fact, she'd invited him in, not the other way around.

Kakashi cringed, "Don't look at me like that, I'm your sensei!" He blushed at the desire in Sakura's eyes. "It's not right, Sakura-cha-"

"Don't call me that, I'm not a kid anymore." Sakura said, tears welling up in her eyes."I'll probably be gone soon, and things will go back to normal for you soon, but just don't treat me like a kid." Sakura whispered, feeling sadness wash over her.

"No," Kakashi whispered, putting his hand on her stomach. "I don't want you gone, Sakura-cha...Sakura, but it is wrong what I've done to you! Tell me the truth, how drunk was I, were you?"

Sakura felt anger boil up inside of her. To accuse her of such a thing. She slapped his hand away. "Leave if you are going to act like that, and say such things about me and my Kakashi. You still haven't grown up, and I suppose that it will be a long time before that happens, I should know." Sakura chided herself at expecting more from him and she struggled to stand. "Well?" she asked her teacher, motioning to the door.

Kakashi stood as well, but instead of walking to the door he drew her close. "Sakura, I am so very sorry to have gotten you into this mess, but tell me why you draw away from me so?" The girl heard an urgency in his voice that she couldn't ignore.

"You have all but called me a liar, but here I am telling you everything," Sakura flushed in agitation. "You should go..." she whispered. "Go or grow up."

Kakashi lifted her chin and Sakura felt herself rise on her toes in anticipation. Kakashi lowered his head and took his student's lips to his, slowly kissing her with a gentleness she'd forgotten. "Kakashi..." She moaned, her body willing her to do more, to touch more. Stupid hormones. "You-I-We shouldn't, it feels..." But he cut her off as he invaded her mouth, taking over her words as he deepened the kiss. Sakura moaned, reacting without thinking.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled away from the younger girl. "You're right," Kakashi said, "We need to talk." He sat back down on the couch, his uncovered cheeks turning red. "Sakura, we cannot do this, it is wrong not to mention it goes against so many codes and rules set by the Hokage."

Sakura nodded miserably. She was now more than ever wishing her Kakashi was there with her. This one was too pure, too sweet. Her Kakashi would have satisfied her every whim before even thinking about the rules.

Sakura let a hand rest on her belly. "I can't believe this has happened to me," she moaned to herself, forgetting the younger Kakashi for a moment. "I need my man, not the childish version." Sakura mumbled her complaints and turned away from the young man standing in her house.

"Sakura, I am anything but a child, look at you!" he said, startled and indignant. "You have barely reached womanhood and now you are..." he couldn't bring himself to say it, so Kakashi motioned at his student's round belly.

"Pregnant, Kakashi," Sakura said boldly and with a sigh. "I am pregnant by you who, though you are older than myself, still have such room to grow. I know you as your older self and it is hard to know you have to figure everything out still. It pains me to know I have grown more than you, for I know what I'm missing." Sakura tried to keep her desire out of her eyes, but Kakashi felt more like a meal than a man right then. "I'm doing as much as I can to keep my distance, but these hormones," Sakura added in a whisper, her voice going soft.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, the shock showing on his face. "You and I... we can't do this, it isn't right. I must speak with the Hokage," His cheeks pinked as he slid his mask back on. "Until then, the mask stays on," the finality in his voice nearly crushed Sakura.

Sakura glared and turned from her lover. "I'm going to _kill _Tsunade-sama when I get back," Sakura muttered angrily as she paced the floor, trying to keep herself from jumping her teacher's bones. "And when I need my Kakashi the most."


	4. waking up in the future

Meanwhile back in Present-day-Konoha...

As night began to filter out of the sky and the light slipped into the room, Sakura began to wake up. She stretched her body, relaxing as she felt the tension from the previous day's training leave her aching muscles. As she rolled over in the bed though, she felt herself hit something warm and very much alive.

Sakura's eyes shot open and she came nose to nose with someone she'd never met. She'd never seen that face before, though the scar on the eye was a dead giveaway. "Kakashi-sensei?" The teenager squeaked and her teacher yawned, squinched his eyes tighter and wrapped his arms around her. His hands settled on her chest, making the girl's cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "Sensei," she whined, squirming to get out of his grasp, but he simply tightened his grip.

"Sakura," he said, several years of habit causing him to leave off the honorific. "I got home late last night, so I thought I'd surprise you this morning," he said a grin stretching across his sleepy face. He moved his hand down to her stomach, grinning wider, though once his hand got there and he felt it flat, the jounin's eyes popped open and his smile fell off his face completely.

Kakashi sat up right away, "Where's the baby, Sakura..." As Kakashi got a good look at his bedmate, he cringed. "Is this a jutsu because I find this very scary, Sakura," Kakashi's hands were suddenly roaming her body, down her legs and around her stomach and all over her face. "Why do you look sixteen?" He asked his lover.

"K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as he felt around her stomach. "Why are you in my bed?" she asked, "And where is your mask?"

Kakashi stared at the girl confusedly. "What? I haven't worn my mask in front of you in years," he said, "And I live here, are you kidding?" Kakashi looked around in what Sakura could only interpret as total disbelief, though she'd never before looked at his bare face to understand him.

For the past six years of her life, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had all tried to catch glimpses of his face. Now Sakura could safely say that she'd seen it, in fact she could say that not only had she seen it, but he'd shown it to her-willingly. But why her teacher would show his face to her, and in bed no less, astounded Sakura.

"What's going on Sensei?" Sakura asked, "Why are you in my bed?" Sakura glanced around the room and suddenly realized that she wasn't in her apartment. "Where am I?" She questioned him.

Kakashi looked at her warily, "Sakura, why are you calling me that? And where is the baby?" Kakashi began again to grope the younger woman's six pack stomach.

Suddenly, just as Sakura was about to punch her teacher, the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Sakura said. Leaping away from her teacher's groping hands, she stumbled into the hall outside of her door and saw that there was a whole house surrounding her.

Quickly she began walking down the hall, hoping to see into the room containing the door. As Sakura reached the door, having happened upon the correct room, the door burst open revealing a flustered and underdressed woman. Her hair was long and blonde, going every which way, and Sakura couldn't help but note her ample bosom, which happened to be only half covered.

"Sakura!" the woman cried in distress, "It **did** work!" The lady pushed her way into the room, pulling Sakura back into the hall and back to the bedroom which Sakura had just escaped.

"Wait-" Sakura began to say, but the woman cut her off as she came to a halt in the doorway.

"Brat," The woman began, speaking to Kakashi, and Sakura suddenly recognized her. It was Tsunade-sama, the head of the hospital that Sakura had begun to apprentice at, but she looked oddly older than Sakura had remembered. Tsunade went on, "There has been a mix-up. Sakura has been switched with her sixteen-year-old self!"

Sakura and Kakashi both gasped, but Kakashi caught his breath first. "What about the baby?" he asked, rising from the bed and going to touch Sakura's flat stomach.

"Would you _quit_?" Sakura said, her voice grinding to a halt at 'quit'. Kakashi snatched his hand away quicker than Sakura believed he could move.

"Sorry, love." Kakashi's answer was automatic. Since Sakura had gotten pregnant, he'd learned to apologize for anything and everything. Since he'd lived with the temperamental woman for several years, he'd begun to expect quick attacks that were quite violent in nature. Those attacks came quite often recently when Kakashi stroked Sakura's stomach too much, stared at her too much, or even said the wrong thing.

"Love? Kakashi-sensei, please." Sakura turned pink and tried to hide her face behind her hands, but the older man pulled them away. "Tsunade-sama," she addressed the older woman, who looked at her in shock. "Sorry to be rude, but what did you do to me and the other one of me?" Sakura stared at the woman, waiting for an answer.

Tsunade stared back at Sakura. She'd not been so respectful or formal in private for several years, so it was strange for her to hear the ex-apprentice speak to her so politely. "Um, Sakura," she began. "You and your older self have been switched, so I would guess that she _and the baby_ are in your time," she looked pointedly at Kakashi when she mentioned the baby. "Try to relax, take it easy for a while, assume this is your vacation." Tsunade looked the muscled girl up and down. "Kami knows you need it," she muttered under her breath.

Then, she turned to Kakashi, "And as for you, Brat, paws off for now. I know it will be hard, but she is your student still, so help her out. I can give you a mission if it would help, but I think Sakura will need your help here." The older woman took a stern tone with the younger man and Kakashi nodded sorrowfully.

"I hate not to be able to touch the love of my life, but if you say so." Kakashi began to whine as he latched on to the blonde woman's arm and saw her out. Sakura watched as Kakashi and Tsunade left the room and then she collapsed onto the floor, trying to think things through.

She'd reached the conclusion that she'd only have to wait this out and keep Kakashi far from her when Kakashi came back into the room, stretching. When he saw the younger woman on the floor, he rushed to her side. "Sakura, love!" he cried, falling to his knees beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked her with such worry that it melted Sakura's heart.

"Sensei, I am fine, but hearing you call me that confuses me," she mentioned Kakashi's informality with a smile, but it really did confuse her. "You don't need to worry about me." Then, all of a sudden, Sakura gasped. "Naruto and Sasuke! Where are they?" Sakura's eyes lit up as she mentioned her two best friends who she'd long ago lost any romantic interest in.

Kakashi cringed, "Sakura, they are fine, both at Naruto's I think. Don't scare me like that!" Kakashi put his hand to his heart and let it calm before he looked back at the pink haired girl who sat on his floor.

Looking on her was like going back in time. Sakura had always been a beauty, but he'd forgotten back when she bound her chest, how petite she'd been before she was with child. Kakashi accidentally licked his lips as he looked at hers. The face he saw was still so young, so troubled. Kakashi remembered how he had helped to heal her. Sakura had just needed attention and he'd provided it for her. Perhaps he could heal her again.

Sakura put her hand to her face, conscious of Kakashi watching her with such emotion behind his gaze, but he quickly tugged it down. "What's wrong Sakura? I told you the boys are fine," Kakashi watched Sakura bit her lip, tempting him unknowingly.

Sakura shrugged, "It's just so strange to know that things changed, Sensei." Sakura's eyes said it all though, she was so worried to disappoint Kakashi or to change how things would end up. Messing with time travel seemed very dangerous. Suddenly, Sakura was scared.

Kakashi saw the change in Sakura's face and he saw how she pulled her knees in. She was scared of something. This happened far too often for Kakashi not to know the signs, though usually it was less severe. Kakashi's lover didn't usually curl up into a ball on his floor.

"Sakura," Kakashi murmured, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her to the bed. "Tell me what's wrong?" he asked as he set her onto the covers. "Love, I cannot help you without ignoring Tsunade-baa-chan's rules," Kakashi's face flushed and Sakura looked at him confusedly. "I don't know a better way though," he said, leaning closer to the girl on his bed.

Kakashi's lips covered Sakura's slowly, giving her time to pull away, but the girl just stayed still. As he kissed her, Sakura shivered.


End file.
